Punishable by Death
by Floating Images
Summary: "From then on, it was forbidden to speak with anyone from the elf clan. It was punishable by death to associate with a human. To so much as interact with one of them, was a death sentence." AU.
1. Welcome to Gallo

Top of Form

**a/n**: In this world every kind of creature is known, so none are myths (like in reality). I'm not really an expert on all things creatures or stuff like that, so forgive my potential inaccuracy. I'm sorry if it's a little short. Anyway, hope you like my first fic!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or glee. Infact I own almost nothing, besides the story. Oh well.

* * *

_The humans and elves poured in from all sides of the village, swinging weapon of all sorts. It was utter chaos. Battle cries and terrified screams could be heard everywhere. Mothers and their children were cowering away in homes, while fathers fought to protect. Halflings swarmed their legs wielding, trying to defeat their enemies. Hundreds of faeries polluted the air, using their abilities to the fullest._

_To no avail, the humans and the elves were massive in comparison to their lithe bodies. Usually this wouldn't have tipped the scale too much, but these beings weren't the usuals. They were trained, and everyone was slowly learning that, as one by one, each faerie and halfling were being snapped in two, like tooth picks. Many were lost. It was a torturous day for more than few, but also a victorious day for the enemies._

_A young male elf managed to slip through the guards and the protection of the ice crown, while the rest were in heat of battle._

_The crown was stolen that day. Granted, it was retrieved since then, but the faeries and halflings had made an enemy that day. From then on, it was forbidden to speak with anyone from the elf clan. It was punishable by death to associate with a human. They were poison to the faerie and halfling's eyes. They were seen as the devil's spawns. To so much as interact with one of them, was a death sentence._

_The ice crown is now hidden, protected from all threats that may arise. It is precious, and must not be tampered with. Even most of the faeries are clueless to its whereabouts. Some believe it is just a legend. That it doesn't really exist, but others-_

"I believe in it, Grandma!" Brittany squeals in delight.

"Jeez, you asked her to tell you the story. Let her finish," Rachel chastises her little sister. Grandma chuckles from the corner of the living room. The banter never stops...

The fire crackles loudly, as Grandma recounts the old legend. Rachel and her sister, Brittany, are visiting their old, weathered grandmother, in the quiet parts of Gallo, the faerie village. Gallo was a small town on the boarder of Ohio. Rachel's family has been living there for decades. It was pronounced, three years ago, for this to be one of the safest parts of the faerie and halfling population.

Rachel has never understood that, seeing as the heart of Ohio, was crawling with humans. In the city of Siddrea, humans live in harmony with the elves (as the myths say) and other beings.

The faeries stay independent, living in their own worlds, due to history. Some halflings stay hidden away in their town next over to Rachel's home village. Most of the halflings prefer to reside with the faeries in a city, named Vines, south of Gallo. Both creatures remain allies, helping each other in times of need.

Rachel is clueless as to whether her gathered information surrounding the humans is accurate or in need of tweaking. She's never met a human before. To her they're just the figures of her grandmother's stories. Rachel has even heard they can grow to 6" tall! Elves have never really caught her interest to the fullest. Their weapons are supposedly traditional, like crossbows and arrows. But humans, humans wield weapons of many sorts. Probably because they're such violent creatures, Rachel thinks.

Actually, now that she thinks about it, the only creature she's met, besides faeries and halflings, are gnomes. Gnomes are really quite friendly. Most of them hang out in the gardens on the outskirts of her village. They're very gossipy, if she's being honest. That's where she gets a majority of her facts. Some could be rumours, some could be true. Whatever the matter, she remembers all of it, packing it deep inside of her brain.

Her fathers' tell her to not believe in that kind of rubbish. "Don't trust anything that comes spewing from their mouths" she quotes. Her fathers' also tend to mention they have a habit of lying. Rachel doesn't mind though, because one day she's going to find out for herself.

When she's no longer a sprout, she'll put everything to the test. She'll travel to the humans' cities and answer every one of her questions.

"Actually," her Grandma says, bringing her out of her reverie. "I think it's time for you kidlings to head home. Your father must be worried sick!"

Rachel is reminded of home and reluctantly agrees, "Thank you for having us. Oh and father says to mail him the recipe for your new chowder."

Brittany jumps to Grandma and pulls her into a hug. She snickers before giving in and hugging her granddaughter. Rachel watches from a far, admiring. Sure, she and her grandmother got along great, but she never had the connection her and Brittany do. Brittany has everyone wrapped around her tiny, 6 year old sized finger. She even convinced their dads to get her a cat, which she named Lord Tubbington. Rachel gets that she's pretty cute, but she longs to have a relationship like that, too.

She skips out on the hug, herself, and bids goodbye, while Brittany unwillingly pulls away.

"Bye!" Brittany hollers.

It is about noon, reaching lunch time. Rachel and her sister thought it'd be a good idea to visit their grandmother, to give her company. Grandma was lonely these days, with only herself to occupy her spacious hollow. Their grandfather had died of cancer 2 years ago, and Grandma had been getting worse. She tried to put on a facade whenever anyone was near, but she was never really the best actress. Rachel knew that she was hurting and it seemed Brittany had always cheered her up some way or another, so she dragged her sister along, too. Brittany didn't really mind. She loved Grandma.

Her and Brittany slip out of the house and make their way down the driveway. Rachel would fly, but Brittany has yet to master using her wings yet, and it wouldn't be fair for Rachel to and Brittany having to be stuck on the ground.

When they reach the cottage, Rachel ushers she sister inside and tells her to inform their parents that she's going out, before rushing down the path.

As she finally jumps and is suspended in the air, her wings fluttering, she finally marvels at how perfect the weather is. It is spring and the flowers are blooming. In Gallo, that makes a pretty significant change between winter and other seasons. The smell of pollen is floating in the air, and there is a slight breeze. Perfect weather for flying. There's faeries everywhere, playing in the air, relaxing in the heat of the sun. Just being happy, really.

Rachel finally arrives at the Cove. The Cove is a hiding place near the gnomes, where she comes with her best friend, Jesse, to overlook the mountains. It's a hidden spot under the edge of a cliff, covered by trees and other helpful plants. Jesse is a halfling, but he always manages to sneak into Gallo. It isn't as if he's human, so he wouldn't be punished too severely.

When she parts the trees, she spots Jesse lying lazily in the sun, with his eyes closed. An idea popping into her head, she quietly lowers herself, floating above his unknowing body.

Counting to three in her head, she screamed, "_Jesse_!"

Jesse bolts up, knocking his head into Rachel's, frightened half to death, while Rachel laughs hysterically.

"W-what the hell was that for?" he sputters. It takes about 30 seconds for Rachel to calm down, before she chokes out, "You should have seen your face!"

At this point, Jesse's glaring pointedly at his best friend. "Well if it was_ so funny,_" he mutters, sarcastically.

Rachel flutters down beside him, to lay back. "Okay, I'm sorry. But it was was really funny... if you were wondering."

"I wasn't. I kind of got that from you practically not being able to breath for 3 minutes," he states, a smirk gracing his lips.

"You know it was funny," Rachel says, her fingers slowly moving towards Jesse's stomach.

"Okay, okay! If was funny!" he relents, eyeing her fingers.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Rachel asks, dropping her hands.

"Well, the gnomes have been talking."

"Oh please, they always talk."

"No, but this is interesting! One of them said that the ice crown has been found."

"That's stupid. It's been lost for forever. And I thought you didn't believe that crown stuff?"

"So?"

"So, I don't think it's very cool just dismiss it for so long, then after there is gossip, you start saying it's real. It's probably just rumours too."

"You make it sound like it's a club or something," Jesse says smiling.

"It's not a club!" Rachel protests. "I just don't think it's right."

"Okay then. I guess you don't want to know what else I heard then." Jesse knew he was tempting her.

Rachel looked away, knowing she wants to, but being as stubborn as ever, she responds, "No. That stuff is garbage." Plus if she really wanted o know, she could just go to the gnomes herself. They love her.

"Oh well, then. Hey, my mother says to invite you over for dinner tomorrrow. So if you want to come..."

"Tell your mom I would love to, but my parents are going to Siddrea tonight, so I gotta take care of Brittany."

"I thought Siddrea forbid faeries," Jesse says, raising an eyebrow

"I know, but there going secretly. I have no clue what for, though. I just hope they don't get caught." Rachel frowns.

"Maybe they're going to see about the crown," Jesse jokes trying to lighten the mood. It works and Rachel giggles with him.

"Oh shut up."

"Do you want me to come over, then? I mean, I can't ditch supper with my mom."

"No, no. It's fine. I mean she's_ your mom_. Your_ best friend_. How could you pass up that offer?" Rachel teases.

"Look you have your dads, I have my mom. If I'm a mommy's boy, then you're a daddy's girl."

"No that's Britt-" she pauses, her ears piquing at the sound of ruffling leaves.

"Rachel, what are-" Jesse starts, but is immediately shushed by Rachel.

"_Shhh_! I hear something," she whispers, crawling slowly off the ground. She goes in stealth mode.

Rachel has always had this kind of mode, ever since they started coming to the Cove. The gnomes hate when people eavesdrop, and if anyone found them, that'd be their first assumption. Then they'd be in deep shit all together, so it's easier to just alert at all times. Most of the times Jesse can get carried away, but Rachel's senses are always on high each time they come here. They were almost caught, once. Luckily Rachel fine-tuned ears saved their asses.

"Then let's get out of-" Jesses cut off again.

"_Shh_!" she says more forcefully. Rachel brings her pointer finger to her lips and glares daggers at him.

Jesse, never being one to argue with her, brings his hands up in defense. He stays back as Rachel moved silently towards a bush nearby.

After a couple seconds of being frozen in place, she quickly whips aside the branch... only to be met with nothing. She furrows her brows in confusion at the empty space. She turns to Jesse, who shrugs.

"Maybe what you heard was a little thing called wind," he tells her.

_"Smart ass_," Rachel shoots back. Something was there. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Now an anxious feeling is settling over her. "We should go back."

Jesse looks a little disappointed, but agrees nevertheless, "Okay. But, call me when you get home."

"I will." Rachel goes to hugs Jesse goodbye, because they don't get to see each other as often as they'd like.

She tells him farewell, and heads off in the direction of her home, all the while feeling eyes boring into her back.

* * *

Review Plenty!


	2. Humans and Shrubs

a/n: I don't know if you know what halflings are but I got them from Dungeons and Dragons. I don't really play, so I'm not an expert. I also decided this was going to be just from the perspective of Rachel. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again... I own nothing, besides the story.

* * *

It's Friday and Rachel's stuck babysitting Brittany.

_What a great way to spend my free time_, Rachel thinks bitterly. Spending the night at Jesse's would have been a much better alternative, even if his mother is a little crazy. Jesse lives in Vines, so faeries are welcome there as much as halflings.

Instead she's here with Brittany, while she rambled of about her day at school. Rachel sinks deeper in the couch of the living room, Brittany painting her nails on the floor, trying to block out her incessant talking. She stopped listening when Brittany started recounting her afternoon with her best friend, Santana.

"Santana said the ice crown has been found, the one grandma always talks about. Can you believe it?" Brittany gushes, excitedly.

Rachel picks up her head at this, curious. When Jesse had said this, she thought nothing of it, but now her little sister had heard it, too? Where was everyone getting this? Could it be true?

"Where did Santana hear that?" Rachel asked, trying to sound nonchalant, while Brittany switches hands.

"I think she heard it from her parents. Her parents are part of the counsel, you know." The counsel is a group of mixed races, fighting to keep everyone in check. If Santana's parents are on the counsel, she knows that her parents are probably never home, since the counsel board is in New York. This could be just another rumour as well, but something tells Rachel this is different. It's more.

Rachel likes to lean on her intuition quite a bit. Whenever she chooses to go against it, she always gets bitten in the ass. She likes to call it her sixth faerie sense. As far as she knows, every faerie has feelings like that, just some more prominent than others.

Brittany is all, but the epitome of innocence, talking about this. She has no clue what it would mean if the crown actually was found. The humans would probably try to steal it again, and if that were to happen, hell would break those. Rachel just hopes none of this is true.

"Who found it?" Rachel wondered. It was better to know that on top of other things.

"I don't know," Brittany answers, sounding incredulous. Rachel's sure she only being rational. Who would know these things? Doesn't hurt to ask, though.

Brittany pulls out her feet from under her, and dips the nail polish brush in, readying to paint her toe nails.

"Did Santana say anything about where they're keeping it now?" Whoever they were.

Brittany looks up from her nails. "No. Not that I remember. I hope they keep it hidden or else the bad elves and humans will come after it," she replies, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I hope they do, too," Rachel murmurs under her breath.

Brittany goes back to talking about her day with the kids, when Rachel realizes what the time is.

_"Shit_!" she cursed silently. "Brittany it's time for you to go to bed. Dads will hate me if you don't get enough rest."

"Awww! Do I have to?" whines Brittany. "How come you get to stay up late?"

"Because I'm the boss right now, and you're six. Scoot. Go get ready for bed," Rachel demands. She didn't need her fathers up her butt about Brittany getting cranky. She's sweet, but cranky is never good.

"But it's Friday!" Brittany continues.

"_No_. Get." Rachel get's up from her position on the couch and shoo's her in the direction of the stairs. "Remember to brush your teeth! And not with soda this time."

Brittany sulkily stands up and slinks towards the wooden spiral stairs, her shoulders hunched. Lord Tubbington opens an eye, and glides up the stairs, at Brittany's feet. How he can even walk with all that meat on his bones is beyond Rachel. She's surprised it hasn't died from obesity.

Rachel goes to the kitchen, when she hears the sink turn on from upstairs. She opens the fridge, when she hears a lot of racket and a high-pitched ringing. She wonders what Brittany is doing up there that's making so much noise.

"Keep it down, will you? You'll disturb the neighbours!" Rachel yells.

"What? I'm not making any noise?" Brittany's voice calls out. If it's not Brittany, then who is it? It could be the laundry dryer again, but Rachel doesn't remember putting anything in there today.

When she thinks it's the neighbours, themselves, she opens the door fuming. How dare they tell her family to stop being so loud, when they are doing the same thing! Such hypocrites! She's about to make it to the front door of Ms. Holiday's house, when she hears the racket again. Except… it's not coming from any house.

She looks over to the enormous bush that adorns the side of her home. It's… moving? There is still a _god-awful_ ringing coming from the plant. When the sound finally stops, she slowly tip-toes towards the shrub, scanning it with her eyes. A shiver crawls up her spine and she can feel eyes sweeping over her body. Rachel knows something is here and she is almost scared of what might come out. She pulls the leaves away slowly.

A scream rips through her throat. What the hell is that!? It's huge! The creature freezes and stares at her, while she's shocked into place.

Coming out of her of her temporary paralyzing, she backs away and demands, "Who the hell are you?! What are you?!"

"Uhh, I-I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. I'm a human. That was my phone. It's new and it wouldn't shut off," the being stutters. A human. Every bone, every cell, in her body is telling her to run, but she can't seem to move. This human is here, in_ Gallo_ for Christ's sake, and he has yet to strike. More than that, why hasn't he been caught?

"A human," Rachel repeats, dumbly. "Are you going to hurt me?"

The human seems dumbfounded by this question. Stupid humans, Rachel thinks. Haven't they heard of the stories? "Why would I hurt you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" When Finn just continues to ogle at her, she asks, "How did you get into Gallo?"

The human hesitates. Despite the history behind these dangerous creatures, Rachel has to admit, it doesn't look the least bit menacing. Well, besides its size. Going against everything she learned, she offers, "Would you like to come into my house? We can talk there, because if we stay here, we're bound to get caught. I would hate to think what would happen to you, then. I have a little sister named Brittany, so we have to be quiet. She's 6, and she'd probably rat you out."

"Why won't you?" it asks, looking reproachful.

Because I'm curious, Rachel thinks. After a second, she decides to voice her thoughts, "Because I'm curious."

Finn stares at her for a second, before saying, "Okay." She nods, and it stands. It only dawns on her then, how tall this human really is. It towers over her as her eyes follow from his long legs to his head.

"Crouch," she orders. Finn does it, and she leads it into her house. It doesn't get past her how much the human has to duck to make it through the door. When they're in, she motions for Finn to be quiet and to sit on the couch. Once she notices it won't really work. She motions for it to sit on the living room floor. It obliges and doesn't question, which Rachel appreciates. She sits across from Finn, on the sofa.

"I'm going to ask you this again, and I want an answer. How did you get into Gallo?" Rachel asks, once again. She's never been the one for preamble. She wants to know the answer. If Finn can get in here for who knows how long without getting caught, what about the other humans. Though, she chooses to trust Finn, it doesn't mean she trust humans as a whole.

"Well," the creature begins, "I've been coming here since I was 7. It's not hard, there are no gates around Gallo. If you crouch low enough and keep yourself well hidden..." it shrugs its shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Rachel furrows her eyebrows.

Finn looks sheepish for a minute, before explaining, "I actually come here to see the gnomes. I have a friend named Artie that's a gnome, actually."

"You know Artie?" Rachel interrupts. Artie is the gnome she usually meets for her facts. He's a nice guy, really.

"Do you want me to finish?" Finn says. Rachel looks away, embarrassed before letting it proceed, "Anyway, I was going to visit the gnomes yesterday, when I found you and a halfling. I'm sorry, but I've never really seen a faerie up-close before."

"How is _that_ possible? Gallo is filled with faeries." Finn gives her a look, before she clamps her mouth shut.

"Well, I usually come at night, but this time I didn't. I almost got caught by you, but luckily, the halfling distracted you long enough for me to get away."

"Wait, why were you in my shrub? I don't live near the gnomes," Rachel questions. The human averts its eyes, and she gasps as she puts the puzzle pieces together.

"Were you spying on me?" she yells. It's face says it all. Rachel grabs the nearest books, which happens to be a magazine, rolls it up, and gets up to start whacking Finn with it.

"Ow, ow! Please stop!" the human pleads. It's hands are up in futile protection.

"No!" she shouts. "You invaded my privacy, you dirty peeping Tom-"

"Rachel?" she heard Brittany call from up stairs. Rachel and Finn freeze, Rachel's hand mid-hit, and look to each other. After a short second, Rachel scrambles to pick Finn up and shove him in the nearest room (the bathroom).

Right as she closes the door, Brittany comes down the steps, the floorboards creaking under her weight. Rachel quickly leans her arm against the bathroom door, trying to act casual.

"Who were you talking to?" Brittany wonders.

"No one," Rachel answers, maybe a little too quickly. She points at the discarded magazine on the floor, "Just reading to myself aloud."

"Okay," Brittany says, but is still looking at her quizzically. She dismisses it though. Thank God.

"You should go back to bed, Brittany."

She nods before, turning to shuffle back up the stairs. When the sound of her bedroom door clicking is heard, Rachel spins to the bathroom door. When she opens it, Finn stumbles out.

"I told you to be quiet!" Rachel whispered harshly.

"Me? You were the one assaulting me with a magazine!" Finn hushes back.

"I did no such thing." Rachel crosses her arms. Finn glances at her like she has three heads. "Look, I don't know about you, but I have to sleep. What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll go home."

"You can't be serious. It's _pitch-black_ outside."

"So? I do it all the time." Rachel watches as he heads for the entrance.

She has no clue what comes over her, but before he reaches the door, she offers, "You can stay here if you'd like."

It turns around and stares at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rachel responds.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out. You'll be gone before they get back," she assures the human, as she fiddles with the bottom of her skirt.

Finn stays silences for a few seconds, before relenting, "Okay."

Rachel claps happily, then informs him, "But you'll have to stay in my room. You can't stay out here on the couch... or on the floor, since the couch is too small. Brittany tends to wake up early, and I once heard humans sleep a lot. We don't her waking up, to find you. That'd be a disaster. If we both sleep in my room, one of us will have to sleep on the ground. It's probably gunna be you since you definitely won't fit on my bed. You got that?"

Finn look to be struggling to take in everything she just said, but nods nonetheless.

Rachel waves it over and leads it to her room just off the kitchen. When Finn ducks into her room, she's suddenly self-conciois. No creature has ever been in her room besides her family. Jesse would have but this is Gallo. Halflings aren't exactly welcome.

Finn looks around her room, then turns to her and says, "_Small_ but homey. I like it." The creature smirks an adorable half smile.

Rachel breaths a silent sigh of relief, that she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Well, make yourself at home," she announces, as she tosses him as pillow and blanket. She's never a sleepover with anyone, so she's not sure what to do next. Instead, she just goes the way of how she would normally get ready for bed.

When Rachel's in her nightwear, she settles on her pillow soft bed. She turns her head to see Finn trying to find a comfy spot on her floor. She clicks of the light of her bedside lamp and closes her eyes.

Her brain refuses to shut up, and sleeping is proving itself to be a difficult feat.

"Finn," she whispers.

"Yes?" he whispers back.

What's it like being a human, she wants to ask, but instead voices a question that's been bothering her all night, "Do humans have _genders_?"

"Um, yes."

"What kind of genders?"

"Male and female?"

"Oh, so like the faerie's genders. I was just wondering. Some creatures have just one gender or more than two. I'm a female by the way."

"Yeah, I gathered that."

"What are you?"

He or she laughs for a second, before responding, "A dude."

A dude? "What's that?"

"Male" Oh, so he. That makes it much easier. Girls tend to stay away from Rachel. They say she's too intense, though Rachel can't see why. That's why her best friend is Jesse. He's a male. Rachel thinks they tend to understand her better.

There's a comfortable silence.

"Thank you," Rachel thanks.

"Why?"

"For telling me that. I really wasn't sure if you were either."

"If you were human, I would resent that."

There's another long, comfortable silence.

"Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Rachel."

* * *

Review Plenty!


End file.
